narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hana Hoshina
Hana Hoshina '(保科花, ''Hoshina Hana), previously Hana Yume''' (夢花, Yume Hana), was the founder of the Hoshina clan before the war-torn era preceding the era of hidden villages. Background Hana was born to Nozomi Hoshina and Kanato Yume, as the twin of Haru Yume. Before founding the clan, she was styled "Hana Yume". After their parents' murder, Hana became estranged from her brother, who was slowly losing his sanity to avange them. It was at this point that she decided to take on her mother's last name to honour her, as Nozomi's kekkei genkai was seemingly only passed down to Hana; her brother not showing any signs of inheritance. Instead, Haru recieved their father's ability in advanced genjutsu that allowed the user to place their targets into dreams that can be altered, the reason their family name was called "Yume". From then on, Hana rejected any association with her brother and pretended that they were never related to begin with, however underneath she yearned to have her loving big brother back. Viewed as weak for her gender, Hana was always underestimated prior to the founding of her clan. After founding the Hoshina clan, she engaged in many battles with other shinobi from enemy clans, one of them being the Yume clan, who swore to defeat the Hoshina clan once and for all. Hana was said to be the strongest member of the clan, and this made her enemies' views on her slightly change. Less prominent clans proposed marriage between Hana and their heirs to improve the abilities of their future descendants, however Hana declined these offers with the reasons that they are only taking advantage of her ability, namely her kekkei genkai. Hana later married a member of her clan and had two children, Ai and Ren. She taught them the ways of a shinobi and raised them to believe in their abilities and to show the enemy not to underestimate them, even if one of them was more capable than the other due to their birth consequences. Following Hana's death, the clan was divided into two Houses, the Main House (宗家, Sōke) and the Branch House (分家, Bunke) to categorise the more capable members and the less capable ones. Hana's teachings for her children were passed down to every generation that followed up until the clan's destruction that took place between the Second Shinobi World War the Third Shinobi World War. Personality Hana was a woman of few words, and seemed to radiate calmness even in the midst of battles. She rarely got angry, and she was gentle with her words, unless she was scolding someone. Hana was a real example for her clan, and the women strived to become like her: a woman who was calm throughout everything. Prior to the death of her parents, Hana was a bubbly girl who loved to laugh and spend time with her brother, whom she admired and felt safe next to. She was caring and despised failure, something that made her prideful while she was still alive. Moments before her death, she realized that this pride was the reason why she died so easily. Appearance Hana had long dark brown hair with bangs partially covering her forehead and framing her cheeks, and light blue eyes. She wore a long dark blue kimono with white designs and a pale blue obi. She noticably wore light pink lipstick, and dark blue chopticks in her sidebun with a small white pouch hanging from one of them. There is another white pouch tied on the front of her obi. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Hana possessed the Swift Release. The Swift Release (迅遁, Jinton; Viz "Quick Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to move with instantaneous speed, granting the user an advantage over opponents with more strength than speed, such as users of Chakra Enhanced Strength. This nature therefore renders the user invulnerable against most taijutsu. Video Games Hana Hoshina is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *''Hana means 'flower' (花). *Hana's voice actors are the same as Imitatia from the Fairy Tail anime. *Hana was a feminist. Quotes *(To her clan) ''"Do not show fear. They enemy would assume that you are weak. You are not weak! Show them that!" *(To her suitors) "I see that you only care about the future of your clan. I guess we can relate to each other this way, however I can clearly see the greed in your intentions too. Do not take me lightly because I am a woman. We cannot choose who we were born to be, but we can choose who we want to be. And you are on the wrong path." *(To her clansmen) "Do not stray away from the light. I, Hana, leader of the Hoshina clan, will guide you on your star-shone path." *''"Just follow the stars and you won't get lost."'' (星に従って、あなたが迷子にならない, Hoshi ni shitagatte, anata ga maigo ni naranai). Reference Hana Hoshina is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Naruto and ''Naruto Shippuden ''belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The jutsus Swift Release: Shuriken Barrage and Swift Release: Shuriken Firework rightfully belong to KusaNin. Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Original Character Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:FINAL